Flame and Shadow
by JackieStarSister
Summary: Zutara poems, mostly friendship. "Water must first heal before it destroys. Fire must first destroy before it heals." - Author unknown. Do you think I should continue this? Please review! *Cover art from AvatarSpirit website*
1. For the First Time

_Published December 23, 2011_

"For the First Time"

A necklace,  
>lost and found.<br>Irony, bitterness.  
>A whisper,<br>tempting,  
>full of promise.<br>A bribe,  
>attempted but not accepted.<p>

A duel,  
>equal opposites.<br>For the first time,  
>recognition<br>that they are evenly matched.  
>A halfhearted rescue,<br>hoping there will be no regret.

A startling revelation.  
>A surprised,<br>hopeful pause.  
>Mutuality.<br>For the first time,  
>understanding.<br>An awkward,  
>sympathetic conversation.<br>Another necklace,  
>this time an amulet,<br>a souvenir of a previous encounter.  
>Hesitation.<br>An abrupt interruption  
>which changes the course of destiny.<br>A betrayal.  
>Rage, despair.<br>An emotion which he does not want to name regret.

A surprise.  
>Shock, disbelief.<br>Unearthing emotions  
>and memories laid to rest.<br>A threat, a promise.  
>Cold hatred,<br>different from the heated anger of battle.

An offer, a gesture.  
>Cold, harsh recollections.<br>A need to tell the story,  
>no matter how painful the memory,<br>because she needs him to understand  
>why she is doing this.<br>Slow acceptance,  
>eventual reconciliation.<br>For the first time,  
>hope for something deeper.<p>

An instinct to protect,  
>a willingness to sacrifice.<br>Returning the favor,  
>a life for a life.<br>Making up  
>for all the times<br>they hurt each other.  
>A whisper,<br>the realization that  
>neither would be alive<br>if not for the other.

A cup of tea,  
>a smile of gratitude,<br>a sparkle in his eye  
>that says, "I'm happy<br>and honored to be your friend."


	2. Identity Crisis

_Published May 1, 2012_

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I went a long time without updating this; I didn't have any good poems for a while. I know this isn't as good as the first, but I do have more coming. Enjoy. :)

"Identity Crisis"

Li is a refugee.

Li used to be in a circus.

Li is a normal teenage boy.

Li probably got his scar in a fight with a firebender.

Li is awkward and nervous around girls.

Li is starting a new life in Ba Sing Se, not because he has to, but because he wants to.

The only thing Li has in common with Prince Zuko is that he is trying to figure out who he is.

Prince Zuko has to remember who Li is.

Li is afraid of forgetting who Prince Zuko is.

Li is fortunate, because Katara won't let him forget.


	3. Because You're My Friend

_Published July 19, 2012. Happy Zutara Week!_

"Because You're My Friend"

I'll catch you when you fall; but not because we need you.

I'll embrace you; but not because I need comfort.

I'll fight at your side; but not because we work well together.

I'll save your life; but not because I owe you mine.

I'll visit you often; but not because we're both involved in politics.

I'll remember you; but not because you changed my life.

I'll do all this, and more—because you're my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't think this is one of my best poems, but I liked having a rhythm and repetition. The point I'm trying to make is that circumstances often (always) bring Zuko and Katara together; but in the end, they aren't just reluctant allies, they are genuine friends and comrades.


	4. Twilight

_Published October 4, 2012_

**Author's Note:** This will most likely be the last poem I write for this series. It's the last one I've been saving to post.

It was twilight when Katara hugged Zuko. Sozin's Comet is a kind of twilight – the whole sky is red; it seems as if it is neither night nor day. Just some things to think about.

* * *

><p>"Twilight"<p>

Twilight was when they were almost equally matched.  
>The sun and moon were both in the sky,<br>vying for power like their brethren below.  
>But instead of fighting, they coexisted, passing by,<br>circling each other in an ritual of balance.

He loved her—but only during the day.

Twilight was when the line between good and evil was blurred.  
>She couldn't tell if he was friend or foe.<br>She had always been good; but now  
>she embraced wickedness, the darkness inside her.<br>He showed her how easy it was to be the way he had been.  
>He was able to make her understand.<p>

She loved him—but only at night.

Twilight was when anything was possible.  
>She could heal him; he could betray her.<br>She could kill him; he could sacrifice himself for her.  
>Everything changed, gradually but noticeably.<p>

They loved each other—but only in twilight.


	5. Clash

_Published January 8, 2012_

"Clash"

When they fight,  
>he makes observations.<br>She is stubborn.  
>She is brave.<br>She is loyal.  
>She is fierce.<br>She knows what she wants.  
>She is surprisingly skilled once properly trained.<br>She wants the world around her to know peace.

When they meet,  
>she makes admissions.<br>He is strong.  
>He is driven.<br>He is stern.  
>He is human.<br>He strives for success in whatever he does.  
>He doesn't condone his country's actions.<br>He is not as bad as other enemies they've encountered.  
>He is more similar to her than she thought.<br>He wants to be at peace within himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It's not my best poem here. I can't decide whether it seems complete or not. I just kind of picked the name randomly; I couldn't think of a really good one. What do you think?


End file.
